Love
by bluediamondsonagreenfield
Summary: Once Reba gets married, she thinks that all of her problems would end. She was wrong!
1. Chapter 1

**_A Year Later_**

_Reba, yet again, sat in her wedding gown. Today she was getting married finally and she wanted everything to be fantastic. She had all of her friends on Wisteria Lane help her plan it. It was going to be the most wonderful day of her life and all of the people that knew her, thought that too. Her hair was curled and every little piece of hair fell down around her face which, was lightly coated in foundation, eyeliner, mascara, and lipstick. She looked beautiful is what her bridesmaids told her. She wanted to feel that way but was worried about what Jack would think. Who wouldn't, he was her fiance for god's sakes. She wanted him to love the way he looked so that he would be happy. As long as he was happy, she was happy too._

_"You really think I'm pretty, Gabby?"_

_"Of course I do! You look amazing."_

_"Well you girls look good too."_

_"Thanks," said the other women in the room. And then, they heard the music start._

_!*!*!*!*!*_

_"Reba you were stunning. I couldn't believe how beautiful you looked walking down the isle." Jack said kissing her deeply._

_"You looked good too, don't give me all the credit."_

_"Yeah but you looked amazing and now its just you and me." They were alone on a balcony outside of where the wedding was being held. It made Reba happy that her husband loved her for her. He truly was the one for her and the ones around her were finally noticing that. It was the one thing that most people didn't get. They didn't understand that they were in love and even after Reba's last wedding hadn't gone so well, she was glad that this one had gone so perfectly. It was like a dream come true for the both of them._


	2. Chapter 2

Reba relaxed on the deck of the beach house that she and Jack had rented for their honeymoon. It had been a good relationship so far and they were enjoying their time together. She, as of the moment, was reading a book on the girl who inspired Alice and Wonderland. She was enjoying her vacation and was happy that she and her husband were able to afford it. She had amazing pay rates and was happy that she was doing a good job with something that she loved. She loved him and that was for sure. She loved Jack more than she could even understand. Jack was something that she couldn't live without now. He was a part of her and they were never going to be seperated again. They were just too happy together. It wasn't something that was easily done, seperating lovers. It was always a complicated process and most people couldn't cope with it.

Reba set her book down and looked up at the deep red sun. It was sun down and it was when the sun was reddest. It made her think of love and how happy she and Jack were.

She got up and walked into the beach house. She walked up to the fridge and pulled out her margarita from earlier in the day. It tasted like kiwi and lime, her favorite. Taking a sip, she heard the door open. She turned around to find Jack with a handful of flowers such as daisies, roses, and many other types of flowers. She smiled and set her drink down. She opened up the cabinet above the fridge and pulled out a beautiful clear flower vase. She filled it with water and set it on the bar. Jack gently placed the flowers in the vase and kissed Reba on the cheek. He took a seat on a barstool, and took a sip of Reba's margarita.

"What are you doin, drinking my margarita?"

"I'm thirsty and I wanted to taste your mouth." She grinned.

"Yeah, whatever. I'm sure you just wanted a drink and didn't want to get it yourself. Its cute, one of the reasons I married you, ya lazy bum." She laughed as Jack smirked, taking another drink of the margarita. Everything was fine, more than fine. Everything was great, Reba thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**_During the Honeymoon_**

_ "Jordyn, wake up. You need to get up its twelve."_

_"I am up Alex I don't need you telling me when I need to wake up. I don't have to go to work, moms still on her honeymoon." Jordyn rolled out of bed and began to get dressed. She threw on a pink tank top and a pair of blue jeans. She combed her blonde hair and put on a pair of flip flops._

_"I need you to watch Lalita today while I'm at the office."J_

_"I know babe. I know, I'm up sweetie." She walked over and kissed Alex on the cheek. They were just as in love as Reba and Jack were. It was nice when they had a moment of their own, now that Lalita was bigger, they had to focus on her more. She needed more attention given to her._

_"Okay, I have to go but I'll be back and then we can have some time alone."_

_"Okay, I'll miss you." She kissed hi on the cheek as he walked out the door. She really was going to miss him. They barely got to spend time together. They couldn't get any time after work because of Lalita and that was all the time that they got. And since Alex was working on a new book, he sometimes had to work late. This was upsetting, Jordyn thought._


	4. Chapter 4

Reba woke up the next day to her husband staring at her. "Good morning beautiful," Jack said with a smile before he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Morning," Reba said with a yawn. She sat up in the bed. "I have to tell you something."

"What honey?" Jack asked her as he sat up next her.

"I'm pregnant but...."

"What is it?"

"We can't keep it," She murmured under her breath. Jack looked over at her, knowing what she said.

"What do you mean?"

"Have you seen my bad luck lately Jack? I can't handle losing another one of my children!"

"Who said that you were gonna lose this one?" Reba pointed her finger at her self. "Reba," The hazel eyed cutie told his wife.

"Jack i official have no more faith in my self that this child would live to see it's wedding day."

"Why, Jordyn did."

"Yeah, After we were told she was dead!" The furious red head screamed at her new husband.

"Reba relax we can handle this!"

"No! you can i can't! Jack! why wouldn't you listen to me!" Reba screamed at him. Jack threw his hands into the air defensively.

"Sorry!"

"Thanks you," Reba said before she got out of the bed. She walked over to the bathroom and closed the door.

"So...." Jack screamed over the running shower water. "What are you gonna do today?"

"going down to the beach. wanna come?"

"sure!"


	5. Chapter 5

**_ While the honeymoon continues..._**

_ Alex held the beautiful baby girl in his arms. She was truly beautiful and no one was going to harm her. Alex loved his baby, he had loved her from the beginning and because of his job, he hadn't gotten to see her as often. She was the most wonderful thing he had ever layed eyes on besides his beautiful wife. He had decided to take a month's vacation from work and spend some time with family. When he got back, he was to go on a six month book tour. Even though he had to leave, he was going to enjoy the time that he had with his family._

_ Lalita kissed her father on the cheek and curled up in his neck. The beauty of the moment, he wished would last a lifetime. Loving his beautiful baby made him happier than ever. She always made him happy. "So, you took off work to be with the baby? What about me, I need love too." Jordyn walked in the room and took the baby from Alex's arms. She carefully lay her in the pink crib and and took Alex by the hand. She pulled him into their bedroom and both walked over to the empty half of the room. He noticed she was wearing a pink button up top and mini jean skirt._

_ She soon felt Alex's's tongue poking at the corner of her lips. Moaning, she opened her mouth, letting his tongue slip into her mouth as their tongues circling each other's. Alex then instantly pushed her against the wall as he kissed her. She tugged at the button on his pants as he slid his hand under her mini jean skirt. His pants dropped to the ground after a few moments of her tugging and finally undoing the button. At this moment, he reached his hands to her ass and picked her up. She quickly wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her to the bed._

_** A week later...**_

_ Jordyn held the phone up to her ear. "Hello?" Alex answered quickly. He had been at the grocery store for over an hour._

_ "Alex... we have a problem," she was crying and couldn't stop. _

_ "What is the matter, love?"_

_ "I'm..."_

_ "What?"_

_ "I'm pregnant."_

_ "I'm on my way."_

_ Alex walked through the door and immediately heard the sobbing of his wife coming from the living room. He set the groceries down and ran into the living room. Jordyn sat in the large chair facing the tv. He waked over and lifted her up into his arms princess style._

_ "I will always love you and I will welcome this baby into the world with open arms, and I might not be here for some of the pregnancy but I promise I will be here for you when we bring our next baby into the world."_

_ "I love you."_

_ "As do I my sweet," and he kissed her with all of the passion he had. _


	6. Chapter 6

On the way back from the honeymoon, Jack was driving through a red light when a driver hit the passenger side of the car, crushing Reba. As she died, Reba Nell McKinney Hart Morgan thought about the children she would see in Heaven.


End file.
